Accidentally Perfect
by saamiiieexbaabee
Summary: Just when Paul was getting things right with Rachel he finds out a fling he had is five months pregnant with his child. Now he's torn between being there for his child and being the man Rachel wants to marry.
1. Chapter 1

**Accidentally Perfect**

* * *

**Summary**: Just when Paul was getting things right with Rachel he finds out a fling he had is five months pregnant with his child. Now he's torn between being there for his child and being the man Rachel wants to marry.

* * *

_Chapter One - Accidents Happen_

* * *

It hadn't meant to happen. Well it was meant to happen, obviously. Fate was somewhere laughing at it's handy work as Paul Lahote sat in the living room of the Cullen's house. He leaned forward in his chair with elbows on his knees. He had always known karma was going to bite him in the ass one day for his promiscuous ways but he had never thought it would bite him this hard.

It was common knowledge in LaPush, that Paul was a player. He had gone through every girl in his class in high school as well as a few of the girls who attended Forks High school. No one had thought he would settle down until of course he met Rachel Black and all of a sudden the man was no longer chasing a different girl every few days but instead he was only chasing after one in particular.

He was now engaged to an amazing woman and working hard to provide the perfect life for his fiancé yet here he was.

Waiting, if not slightly impatiently for the news he dreaded to hear.

_'God, how did I screw up this bad?'_ Paul thought as he rubbed his face. This was the last place he had ever wanted to be. In a house owned by leaches, waiting for Dr. Fang to finish running tests.

Paul had made some mistakes in life but at that moment in time he would of had classed this as his biggest if it wasn't for the guilty that pooled in his stomach. This wasn't a mistake. It was an accident. A majorly big accident.

But accidents happen right? Expect this one had decided to pop up in Paul's life at exactly the wrong time. He was happy, soon to be married. His life was for the first time in a long time, perfect. He had the girl of his dreams but fate decided he needed this little hiccup to spice up his what was slowly becoming mundane life.

Paul stood up as he heard the opening of the doctors office door open and two pairs of footsteps walking towards the living room. Paul felt his heart race slightly as Dr. Fang came into view. He gave Paul a careful smile as he stood to the side.

Behind Carlisle Cullen stood a young man, he looked barely 20 with a chocolate complexion, dark curly hair and even darker brown eyes. He was a little shorter than Paul and was of the same muscular build. He had the perfect swimmers body, well he had.

Paul rubbed the back of the neck as he waited for the news. "Well?"

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Perfectly healthy."

Paul sighed in relief. Carlisle smiled at the shifter before continuing. "The baby is growing normally and is as healthy as it should be."

Paul nodded as he adverted his gaze from the doctor to the young man who couldn't stop smiling since leaving Carlisle's office. He then let his eyes wonder down to the mans stomach which was no longer toned and flat like Paul had remembered from their night together.

Instead there was a bump which the man had tried to cover with a large jumper as it wasn't exactly normal for a man to be pregnant but then again they both weren't normal.

It seemed that the elders had left out some vital information in regards to two members of the pack having inter-course. Which had led Paul to this moment.

He pack brother was pregnant. With _his baby._

"Both mother and baby are perfectly healthy. We did a sonogram to determine the sex but I'm sure Drake would rather deliver that news." Carlisle said as he turned to Drake and shook his free hand. "See you next week for another check up Drake." He then smiled and rubbed his belly which made Drake laugh slightly. Carlisle smiled at the pair again before returning to his office, leaving Drake and Paul to escort themselves out.

Paul looked away from Drake as he got his jacket and headed for the door. Drake followed. He placed his hands in his jumper's front pocket as walked a few steps behind Paul as they walked towards Paul's truck.

Paul and Drake had barely spoken to each other since Drake had told him the news a few weeks ago. They hadn't seen each other either. Drake had been spending most of his time with the Cullen's, who were monitoring his pregnancy as they feared it could of been as dangerous as Bella's but in fact surprised when despite the carrier being male was perfectly normal.

Paul had only just gotten used to the fact he was about to be a father. Though he hadn't spoken to Drake about how much involvement he would be allowed to have seeing as he and Drake hadn't ended on very good terms. He had been more than surprised when Drake had texted him the morning before inviting him to his appointment at the Cullen's.

He had second thoughts about going but was glad he was allowed to be apart of something as minor as a doctor's appointment.

"It's a girl." Drake said quietly as he sat in the front seat of Paul's truck. "If you're wondering."

Paul nodded in shock._ 'A daughter.' _He thought. Now fate was really screwing with him. A boy he could of handled. But now he was absolutely screwed.

"Carlisle said she's perfect in every way. Ten fingers, ten toes, her heart beat is normal. She's extremely active which he says is a really good thing." Drake smiled as he looked down at his stomach.

Paul smiled slightly as he kept his eyes on the road. This had been the most Drake had spoken to him since he had told him he was pregnant.

"He gave me a few copies of her sonogram. You can see her pretty clearly. Well from the side." Drake turned to Paul. "You can have one if you like."

Paul turned to Drake in shock. "Really?" Drake nodded. "Yeah, only if you want it. I don't want you to feel like you have to have one."

Paul smiled though he felt Drake had asked him more than if he wanted a sonogram picture. He had asked him if he wanted to be involved. "Of course I want one."

Drake nodded and continued to look at his stomach. "He gave me a few so I'm going to give one to Emily. She's been really supportive over the past few months."

Paul nodded as he listened. It had hurt him to find out that Emily and Sam had known about this before him but after the way he had treated Drake, he hadn't expected him to run and tell him as soon as he found out. Sam was their alpha and the only person Drake really had.

Drake's parents had died in a car crash just after he was born. His father was Quileute, his mother African-American. They didn't live on the reservation but his fathers mother still did when they died. Drake was sent to live with his grandmother and aunt until his aunt got married and started her only family and his grandmother died. Everyone had thought his aunt would of taken him in but she turned his back on him and let social services take him into care. He had been in and out of foster homes in Forks until social services finally had no where else to place him, until he was eighteen, so they called the council and they placed him with Sam and Emily.

That's where he had been since he was sixteen and now at twenty years old he was still there. Emily and Sam had become the family he had never had and when he shifted for the first time he gained the pack as the brothers he also never had.

He and Paul hadn't been close but the sexual tension was there which was what led to their little accident. It was the night before Paul was going to propose to Rachel and he knew if he didn't have sex with the young male he would always wish he had so he did.

The next morning, harsh words where said and Drake left and hadn't spoken to him until the day he turned up at the home he shared with Rachel and told them both about his pregnancy.

Rachel had been pissed, so had Paul. Luckily Drake had brought Sam for moral support and he had stopped Paul from going absolutely crazy and doing something he would of regretted. That didn't stop Rachel from going crazy though.

Paul flinched as he thought of how she had flipped the switch and verbally abused Drake, his mixed heritage and the baby he carried. Since then Sam and the rest of the pack had refused to speak to her. She had insulted a member of the pack and harshly as well.

She had forgiven Paul the same day but still resented Drake for giving Paul she had yet to give him as well as making her only friends in LaPush turn their backs on her. She was even more furious when Paul had told her his plans for the day. Paul couldn't understand why she expected him to turn his back on his child after his father had turned his back on him. He wouldn't do that to his daughter. But he couldn't leave Rachel. He loved her. He love only her and his baby. He would marry Rachel and be apart of his and Drake's baby's life. She would just have to get used to the idea.

Paul turned off the engine after the pulled into Sam and Emily's driveway. He exhaled a breathe as he sat back in his seat. Drake stared ahead at the house he had come to call home.

"Say something?"

Paul turned to Drake. "I'm just in shock. I never imagined myself the father-type yet I'm about to become one."

"Yeah, I never imagined myself a mother but I adjusted." Drake replied coldly.

Paul sighed. "I don't regret the baby Drake. I want to be involved as much as you let me." Paul turned to Drake and gently placed a hand on his stomach. He smiled as he felt something move under the jumper and Drake's skin. That was his baby.

"I want you to be involved as well but after the way Rachel reacted.. I don't know." Drake answered honestly.

Paul turned to Drake. "What?"

Drake sighed. "She doesn't like me, she doesn't like the baby. I don't want my baby around someone like that."

Paul removed his hand and sat up. "One it's _our_ baby and two Rachel is going to be my wife."

Drake rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know and she hates _our_ baby"

Paul sighed and grabbed the bridge of his nose. "She doesn't hate the baby."

"That's bullshit and you and I both know it." Drake snapped as he pushed the truck door open and got out. Paul sighed again as he slammed the door closed and quickly ran into the Uley house hold.

* * *

Drake huffed as he walked into his room and shut the door behind himself. He angrily pulled off his jumper and through it across the room before shitting on his bed. He hated how Paul effected him.

He couldn't understand why he was in love with that woman. He couldn't understand why Paul would want their daughter around that woman and why he would want to marry her. It wasn't out of jealously. Drake and let go of his feelings for Paul a long time ago but he couldn't help but wonder what if.

What if he didn't marry Rachel and what if he chose him? It would never happen but that didn't mean it didn't hurt Drake that he daughter would never have a proper family. With a mommy and a daddy.

When he had first gotten pregnant he had wondered if he should maybe give the baby up for adoption. Give her two happily married parents instead of one. After careful thinking he realised he didn't want to give his baby up regardless of who her father was or wither he was married or not. He loved his baby but he didn't want to share her with Rachel, whom he feared would try to become his daughters 'mother' after she and Paul married.

She hated him and the baby but she had none of her own and seeing as Paul wanted to be involved, Drake feared she would try to convince Paul into getting full custody. That had always been Drake's biggest fear.

He had no blood family other than an aunt that turned her back on him and now this baby he carried was his family. He was going to be a mother and he wouldn't let anyone take that from him.

Drake rubbed his clothe-less stomach as he learned against the wall his bed was against. He looked up as he saw Emily's head of black hair appear in his door way. "How was it?" She grinned as she stepped into the room.

Drake smiled. "It's a girl."

Emily squealed as she sat on the bed and hugged the man who had become like a little brother to her. "That's amazing. Looks like Sam was right."

Drake nodded. He and Emily was sure it would be a boy but Sam had thought otherwise. "Yeah. She's perfect according to Dr. Cullen. I have pictures." Drake said as he reached into his jumper pocket and pulled out the copies of the sonogram. He had forgotten to give Paul his copy after their argument.

"Here," he smiled as he showed Emily. "that's yours and Sam's copy."  
Emily stared at the picture in awe. "She looked so tiny. I'm in love."

Drake laughed. "She's the perfect weight according to Carlisle. I've never heard someone said the word 'perfect' so many times. She's perfect."

"That she is." Emily replied. She smiled and gave Drake a one armed hug. "She has you as a parent."

"Thanks Emily." Drake replied as he laid his head on Emily's shoulder.

* * *

Paul stared into space as he sat at his kitchen table with a bottle of beer in his hand. He hadn't moved his he had gotten back from dropping Drake home. Rachel was at work and the pack was either patrolling, with their mates or at Sam's and after Paul's mini argument with Drake, he didn't exactly want to be in the same vicinity as the younger man.

He felt like he couldn't please anyone. Rachel didn't want him to be around his baby and Drake didn't want his baby to be around Rachel. No matter what Paul chose he would end upsetting someone.

Paul had decided he wanted to be a father but he had decided a long time ago he wanted to be a husband. Rachel's husband. Fatherhood had never been in the cards he dealt. Marriage had.

He felt conflicted. After finding out about the baby he had known his life would change dramatically but he hadn't expected it to change so quickly. He thought within the nine months he would be able to adjust but Drake had only given him four before the arrival of their daughter. Paul's daughter.

He was excited but terrified. He couldn't wait to see the baby he had created but knew the moment that baby entered this world his marriage and relationship to Rachel would suffer unless Rachel changed her attitude or he decided that he no longer wanted to be apart of his daughters life.

Paul doubted the latter would happen. He was too stubborn and he was hellbent on being a better father than his had been.

Paul continued to stare into space as he took another sip of his beer. His thoughts drifting back to the night that changed his world...

_Paul sat in the living room of his two bedroom house he shared with Rachel, who was at that moment cuddled into his side watching some silly romantic comedy, they had watched a hundred times before._

_He smiled as he hugged his soon to be wife. He couldn't help but feel content and at peace with his life. It was in a word, perfect._

_Suddenly a banging came from there door and the pair turned to each other, having not expected company at such a late time. "I'll get it." Paul said as he untangled himself from his fiancé and walked towards there front door._

_As he opened he couldn't help but he surprised when he saw Drake standing on his porch with Sam standing a few steps behind him. "Paul, may we come in?" Sam asked._

_Paul couldn't muster an answer but nodded. He couldn't understand why his alpha would be here and with Drake, of_ _all people. If this had been about the pack he would of asked Jared to attend and Paul would of known about it being third in command.  
Rachel sat up in her seat, noticing the guests. "Sam, Drake.. What a lovely surprise" she smiled. "What can we do for you at such a late hour?"_

_Paul stood in confusion next to the couch. He eyes wandered to Drake who stood with his arms folded over his oversized hoody. He hadn't looked Paul in the eyes since entering his home._

_"I'm afraid we're not hear for a friendly visit." Sam replied in a cold tone._

_Rachel looked confused. "Oh. Then why are you here?" She asked the alpha. Sam looked at Drake, who refused to take his eyes off the floor and then to Paul. "I can not say. This is between Paul and Drake."_

_"What do you mean?" Rachel asked. "What's Paul done now?" She joked while Paul's heart caught in his throat._

_Sam looked at Paul and through his gaze told him to admit what had happened seeing as it was clearly obvious that Drake wasn't about to admit to anything either. Paul stuttered as he tried to find the words. "I- We- Errr.."_

_Rachel stood up and turned to Paul. "What happened Paul?"_

_Paul sighed and grabbed the bridge of his nose. "We had sex. But it meant nothing." He replied, putting his hands up in defence. Drake's head snapped up and glared daggers at Paul._

_Rachel gasped as Paul's words sunk in. She took a breathe. "Well.. If it didn't mean anything.." She grounded her teeth together. "I don't understand why you are both here." She spat as she directed her gaze at Drake. "It meant nothing."_

_Sam folded his arms over his chest and looked over at Drake who was staring daggers at Paul. He sighed. "It seemed the elders left out an important detail about when members of the pack mate."_

_Paul turned to Sam. "What do you mean? What did they leave out?"_

_"That the more submissive wolf can conceive." Sam replied._

_Paul stepped back. "What are you saying?"_

_"That I'm pregnant." Drake snapped._

_"This can't be happening." Rachel shouted. "This is some sick joke Sam."_

_"It's not some joke Rachel." Sam responded. Rachel scoffed. "You expect me to believe some little mutt who couldn't keep their legs closed is now knocked up by my fiancé?" She spat._

_"Hey!" Sam shouted. "Do not insult Drake."_

_"And why the hell not?" Rachel shouted back. "He's obviously lying!"_

_"Would I be lying about this?" Drake questioned as he pulled up his T-shirt and instead of a flat lean stomach was a slightly large bump. Paul couldn't keep his eyes off the thing. It was right there. His future in the stomach of his pack mate._

_"You filthy mutt!" Rachel screamed as se lunged for Drake. Sam ran between them and push Rachel back into the wall. At that moment Paul snapped and lunged for both Drake and Sam. Sam easily knocked Paul to the ground and growled. "Do not touch him!" He ordered and Paul whimpered as he felt the alpha command take hold._

_"And you!" Sam spat as he turned to Rachel. "Do not blame Drake for any of this when you fiancé has just as much blame in this!"_

_Rachel glared at Sam. "It's probably not even his baby. That mixed raced slut would open his legs for anyone. Admit it Sam you've even pounded into hi-"_

_"ENOUGH!" Sam shouted. "How dare you!"_

_Rachel was breathing heavily. Her face full of rage but she didn't say another word.  
Sam looked at both her and Paul in disgust. "Come on Drake." He wrapped an arm around the young male and started walking towards the door.  
Once they had come off the porch Rachel ran to the door. "Damn you Drake. And damn your baby to hell!" She screamed as Sam's tuck disappeared down the road. He took another deep breathe before slamming the door behind her as she stormed up to the bedroom,she would normally share with Paul, leaving Paul on the floor._

Paul had remembered every thought he had had after Emily had gone to bed. He had wondered if it was all real. If he was dreaming or having a nightmare but as the sun rose he had realised this wasn't a dream. It was his life now.

And after spending all night trying to figure out how he would carry in down this road, he made the decision to be a father to his baby.

As much as it would change his life. He knew it was the right thing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

***Authors note***_ italics _- thoughts and memories

* * *

**Accidentally Perfect**

* * *

**Summary:** Just when Paul was getting things right with Rachel he finds out a fling he had is five months pregnant with his child. Now he's torn between being there for his child and being the man Rachel wants to marry.

* * *

Chapter Two - Aaliyah

* * *

Drake sighed as he lay on his bed with one hand resting on his bump and the other behind his head. He hadn't moved all day. He didn't feel like being sociable. Especially not with the pack, who had tried not to pick sides but continued to walk in eggshells whenever he and Paul had to be in the same room together. He didn't really want to discuss the baby, which was always a hot topic now a days.

Everyone kept trying to guess what she'd look like, who she'd look like the most and what would happen once she was born. All the girls had hoped that once the baby arrived Paul and Drake would maybe get together but Drake and guys knew that wouldn't be happening anytime in the near future. Drake was content raising his daughter alone and Paul..

'_Paul has Rachel..'_ Drake thought. As he did he suddenly felt a shape pain in his rib. He lifted his head and rubbed his side before smiling.

"You don't like mommy thinking about that nasty woman do you?" Drake mused to himself but laughed slightly as he felt softer kicks against the same spot. It seemed his daughter had inherited his dislike for the woman that would soon be her step-mother.

Drake sighed again as he sat up against his head board. As he did there was a knock on his door. "I don't want to talk Emily." He replied in an emotionless tone.

He rolled his eyes as his door opened gently but was surprised of seeing Emily, he saw someone with similar curly hair and skin tone. He smiled and sat up. "Hey Daisy."

"Hey, Emily said you were in your room sulking so I decided to investigate against her wishes as per." The guest laughed. Daisy Laurent was Drake's only friend outside of the pack. They had met in care and had been inseparable ever since. Not long after Drake moved into the Uley's, Seth Clearwater imprinted on her and she was invited into their circle of trust and was brought into Drake's world much to his dismay. He had hoped to keep her as far away from his supernatural as much as possible.

"Of course." Drake chuckled as he made room for Daisy on the bed. "So what's up?" She asked.

Drake shrugged. "I just don't feel like being around everyone today Daisy."  
Daisy raised her eyebrow. "Bullshit."

Drake kicked her in the side, gently. He had a thing about people swearing around his baby. Even if she wasn't hear yet. "Sorry" Daisy giggled. "But you and I both know that's not the reason you're hiding out here."

Drake sighed again and looked at his sheets. Daisy sensed her friends distress and have him a small smile as she got to her feet. "Get up." Drake turned to her. "Daisy I don't wanna go out there."

"That's why we're not." She said as she passed Drake a pair of sneakers and a oversized hoody. "You can still climb that tree outside your window right?" She asked as she proceeded to open the window and stick her head outside.

"Are you insane?" Drake asked as he domaines putting on his trainers and got to his feet. "Obviously." Daisy laughed as she climbed onto the roof of the Uley house and grabbed hold of the tree that grew beside it. "Come on before they come to find us." She grinned.

Drake rolled his eyes before following her out the window and onto the roof. They had done this a million times before but never when he was pregnant. He was still a shifter which meant he could still heal pretty fast but he was scared that his abilities didn't also take care of the child he carried. He had yet to try anything that could possibly put the theory to the test. Not that climbing the tree would be any hassle. It wasn't a high drop at all and before he had gotten pregnant he would of been able to jump down with ease.

It took them both only a few minutes to climb down the tree, with no accidents, and walk down the path that led to the first beach.

"So spill." Daisy said as they took a seat of a piece of drift wood. Drake exhaled and watched as a cloud of cold air appeared before disappeared. It was one of those rare sunny days but it was still insanely cold. He wrapped his arms around himself and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Before getting pregnant he would of never felt the cold and would of wandered out here topless but according to Dr. Cullen his body temperature had to return to normal for the baby to survive inside of him for nine months.

Daisy moved closer and gave him a small nudge. "Come on Drake. I know you. I know when you're hiding something."

Drake turned to her and gave her a small smile. "Spill the beans" Daisy said as she retuned his smile.

"I just-" Drake started. "I don't know. I just-" he sighed. "I just expected things to be different."

Daisy gave him a sympathetic look. "Different how?" She asked.

"Well for one I wouldn't be carrying my child." Drake laughed. "I would be with some girl that I fell head over heels in love with and we'd be married and living in a house with a white Pickett fence."

Daisy shook her head "but that's not you Drake."

"I know." Drake replied sharply as he hugged himself tighter. "I know. I just wish it was all more normal."

Daisy wrapped an arm around her best friend and rested her head against his as he leaned into her. "I know you do but how many guys can say they got to carry their baby. That they are their baby's mother."

Drake chuckled. "None. It's not a common occurrence."

Daisy nudged Drake again. "What I'm saying is that it's a blessing. You've been given a gift no one else has."

"I suppose."

"But that's not the only thing that's troubling you right." Daisy asked, knowingly.

Drake laughed. "Do you have to know me so well?" He joked.

"What's the real issue here?"

"Paul." Drake replied. As soon as Paul's name left his lips he felt the tiny kicks of his daughter who until now had been quietly doing whatever baby's do without kicking him in the abdomen. He smiled down at his stomach before staring out at the ocean. "I kinda wish we were different."

"That he was engaged to be married?" It wasn't really a question that Daisy asked but rather a statement.

"Yeah I guess." Drake replied. "I wanted different for her. We both lost our parents before we got a chance to experience what a real family is like." Daisy nodded as Drake continued. "I wanted more for her. I wanted her to have to loving parents to adore her and give her everything she'll ever need and want."

Drake took a breathe and rubbed his stomach as the waves crashed against the shore. He watched them for a moment before turning back to Daisy. "I wanted her to have what Seth and Leah had. What Jacob and Rachel had. A family. A real one."

"She'll have a family Drake." Daisy smiled. "Sure it won't be traditional but she'll be loved insanely."  
Drake couldn't deny that. His baby would be loved by everyone. She already was. All the imprints wanted to feel her kick and buy her pretty pink clothes while all the guys talked about any future boyfriends she would have and how they would beat them up if they hurt her. He couldn't deny she was loved. Not only by the pack but by him as well. She was his everything. Before he had no reason to truly live and now he did. He hadn't experienced a love like this and he couldn't help but fall more and more in love with her with every passing day. She would have him wrapped around her little finger.

He smiled at the thought. "I know she will be. I just hope Paul loves her as much as everyone else does."

"He will. He probably already does." Daisy replied. Drake shook his head. "I doubt it. Paul was never the father-type."

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Come on give him more credit. He came to her doctors appointment."

"Yeah one doctors appointment." Drake scoffed. "Well in his defence you did only tell him a few weeks ago. And you haven't spoken to him since. You've gotta give the guy a chance to at least show you he wants to be involved." Daisy pressed. "You've got to talk to him Drake."

Drake huffed. "Why do you have to be the voice of reason?" Drake whined, causing both himself and Daisy to laugh. "Stop acting like a big kid," Daisy giggled. "Be a man and call the father of your child."

Drake rubbed his nose and have Daisy another small smile. "Okay."

"Good." Daisy said as she got to her feet before helping Drake to his. "Now let's get back to the house before we freeze to death."

"Or Seth comes looking for us and kills us for wandering off." Drake laughed as he linked arms with Daisy.

"Yeah that too." Daisy laughed again as they began their walk back to the Uley house.

* * *

Paul tapped the beer bottle Emily had given him as he waited impatiently in the Uley's kitchen. The whole pack had gathered to watch some football game and it had been awhile since he had spent time with the whole pack since Drake had revealed the pregnancy to him.

The pack had tried not to alienate him but with them completely hating Rachel it had turned out harder then they expected to involve Paul with their un-pack related events such as this.  
The only reason Paul was here was because Rachel had decided to spend a few days with Billy, to help around the house and cook a few meals. Paul had figured there was more too it but he didn't press it. Right now he knew they both needed space while they felt with the sudden change.

Even though he had wanted to spend time with the pack he has also wanted to talk to Drake. They hadn't spoken since the appointment at Dr. Fangs and wanted to clear the air between them. It was well over due but according to Sam, he and Seth's imprint, Daisy had sunk out and wandered off leaving Emily and Seth to pace the living room in a fit of worry.

Sam laughed as the pair. "Would you two knock it off. They just went for a walk."

Emily glared at her husband. "He's pregnant, anything could happen."

"You heard Dr Cullen, the baby is completely healthy and chances of him miscarrying are very low. Drake is a big boy, he can take care of himself."

"That doesn't mean something couldn't happen." Emily replied. Sam rolled his eyes. "Stop worryin-"

Sam was cut off by the sound of laughter and the front door opening. The whole pack, including Paul became silent and turned their heads to the door as Drake an Daisy wondered in. Their smiles soon faded as they saw the worried faces of Emily and Seth. "And you said they wouldn't be worried." Drake laughed as Daisy rushed over to Seth who embraced her. "I've been so worried." Drake could hear him whisper as he noticed Paul sitting at the table and has him an uneasy smile.

"Next time you guys decided to escape out the window, please leave a note." Emily glared as she walked over to Drake and placed her hands on his bump. "I was worried about the safety of my niece."

Drake rolled his eyes. "Emily. I'm twenty years of age and a shifter. I am able to protect myself and my baby."

Paul couldn't help but look at him as he said 'my baby'. Drake caught the look out of the corner of his eyes and it made him feel uncomfortable.

"Doesn't matter." Emily replied. "I was still worried." She said as she proceeded to sit on Sam's lap. Sam took a gulp of his beer before laughing. "Yeah, she and Seth almost put holes in the carpet."

Seth flipped of his alpha as he hugged Daisy. Not that she minded. The pack erupted in laughter as he did.

Drake couldn't help but feel out of place with Paul sitting right behind him. He silently crept out of the room and to his bedroom unaware that after a few seconds Paul proceeded to follow after him.

Drake stood facing away from the door as he took off his jumper and his t-shirt, unaware that Paul stood in the doorway watching his every move. As Drake turned to place his clothes in the wash basket, he couldn't help but jump at the sight of the unexpected guest. "Jesus Paul, knock next time!" He snapped.

"Would you of let me in if I had knocked?" Paul asked as he closed the door behind him.

Drake glared at him but didn't respond. "Didn't think so." Paul replied for him as they both knew the right answer. "We need to talk." Paul said as he stood in front of Drake. Though Drake was tall, he still found himself having to look up to Paul who was one of the tallest in the pack.

"About what?" He asked.

Paul looked down at Drake's round stomach. "About her." He replied as he gently placed his hands on Drake's stomach. He had never felt it before and he couldn't help but smile as he felt the faint poking against his hands.

Drake stared at Paul is awe as he watched his smile get bigger with every kick.

"That's amazing." Paul gasped as he looked up from Drake's stomach. Drake took a deep breathe as he moved away from Paul and say on his bed. He didn't feel comfortable around the man who had proceeded to break his heart multiple times in the past five months.

Though he would never admit it aloud, Drake had been in love with the older male. It had developed from a small crush to full blow love in a matter of months and when Paul had shown an interest he thought he would finally get the guy he wanted.

However that wasn't the case. Paul had only wanted sex and when Drake expected more it angered him. Breaking Drake's heart for the first time. The second was when Paul announced his engagement to Rachel weeks after their night together, which had been only a week before Drake had found out he was pregnant which in turn crushed any hopes of his child having a proper family. It was same to say Paul had done a good job of crushing Drake's heart without even trying too.

"You want to talk about her, talk." Drake said harshly.

Paul sighed as he leaned against the wall which was opposite Drake's bed. "You are going to be hostel like this with me forever?"

"Pretty much." Drake smiled sarcastically.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Come on Drake, you've gotta cut me some slack."

Drake scoffed. "I'm trying here. You've gotta give me a chance." Paul continued.

"I'm giving you a chance. I let you come to that doctors appointment."

"Yeah and I had to sit in the waiting room." Paul argued. "I want to be involved as much as I can but you've got to let me."

Drake crossed his arms over his stomach. "I'm trying."

"Not from where I'm standing. You're acting as if you're being forced to do this. Like you don't really want me around." Paul replied.

"I do want you around." Drake sighed. "I just can't be around you without feeling like a piece of crap!" He cried. "Being around you kills me but I need you to be around for her but I can't even be in the same room as you without feeling like I did the morning you kicked me out of your apartment."

Paul felt the guilt pool at the bottom of his stomach. "I didn't mean to make you feel like that but I'm with Rachel. Me and you it was-"

"A mistake."

"It was an accident." Paul corrected. "I shouldn't of let it get that far but I did and now we're here."

"Yeah we are." Drake mumbled.

"I love Rachel, but I love our baby as well. I want to be apart of her life but you have to let go of what happened with us and accept Rachel as apart of your life."

"Are you insane?" Drake shouted in response. "She hates me and I do not, I repeat do not want her around my baby."

"_Our _baby." Paul corrected again. "She's_ ours _Drake, not just yours." He shouted. "I'm marrying Rachel."

"That doesn't mean she has to be apart of her life. I don't want her around_ 'our' _baby and if you even cared about _'our'_ baby you would realise that your soon to be wife is toxic and no good." Drake cried. Paul growled. "Don't talk about Rachel like that!"

Drake growled back as he got to his feet. "Or what? You're gonna hurt me? Go ahead. You've already broken my heart. Break your daughters as well!" He shouted back.

Paul growled again as he pushed himself off the wall and stormed out the room. The pack turned to him as he proceeded to storm out of the house. Emily and Daisy looked at each other with worried expressions as they ran towards Drake's room to inspect the damage.

* * *

Paul growled and huffed in frustration as he paced in the woods outside of Sam's house. He had been pacing for a good ten minutes and still didn't feel any better. He was just angry. He didn't understand why Drake was being so difficult. Why couldn't he accept what was?  
Paul was going to marry Rachel. She was going to be apart of their baby's life. Period.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him."

Paul stopped pacing and glared at his alpha who stood on the porch with his arms across his chest. "Maybe he should stop being a big baby!" Paul snapped.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "He's pregnant Paul. Cut him some slack."

"He's just so.. Urgh.. Just so! Urgh!" Paul growled as he punched one of the trees within arms length. The tree moaned in pain as the impact of Paul's blow caused it to snap and it's top half to fall to the ground.

"Hey, come on don't take it out on the trees." Sam joked. Paul shot another glare at his alpha. "This isn't funny Sam. I don't understand why he doesn't just get it through his thick skul-"

"Hey, imagine how you'd feel if the father of your baby was about to marry someone who verbally attacked you" Sam argued.

Paul sighed. "She was just upset." Sam nodded in response. "And now Drake is upset. He really cared for you Paul and just when he thought he was getting over you he finds out he's pregnant."

Paul looked away from his alpha as Sam's words sunk it. "It's bad enough he had to watch you and Rachel together." Sam continued. "He's still a kid, and now he's having to grow up way before he's ready. And you need to do the same."

Paul tutted. He wasn't being immature. He was being realistic. "He's the one making things difficult."

"Yeah and you're not helping by coming in here and making demands about how your child is going to be living. You've got to meet Drake half way when it comes to her."

"But he doesn't want Rachel around her!" Paul shouted. Sam rolled his eyes before replying. "And neither would I after how he behaved. Rachel is going to have to show she wants to be in the baby's life, same as you and until Drake sees her as worthy you've gotta respect his choices." Paul was about to argue but Sam cut him off. "Whether you like them or not. Understand?"

Paul sighed again and rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I guess."

Sam shook his head and smiled as he walked over to Paul and place his hands on hi shoulders. "This isn't for Drake, Paul. This is for your baby. Think of her. The only way to keep her happy and healthy, is to keep Drake happy and healthy."

Paul huffed. "You're right. I've got to do it for her."

Sam smiled as he slapped Paul's face gently a couple times. "Good. Now stop sulking out here. Emily's just finished cooking." He said as he began walking towards the house. Paul smiled slightly as he followed.

Once inside he watched as the pack gathered around Emily's table. Drake included.

Paul gave him a look before taking his seat next to Jared and Kim. They were about to dig into the feast Emily had prepared when Jacob Black walked through the door.

Everyone smiled and welcome their pack brother who returned the smiles and greetings. Paul watched carefully as he took his seat next to Drake and place his hand on Drake's stomach. "How's the little princess doing?" He asked.

Paul watched with a raised eyebrow as Drake smiled and began a conversation with Jacob across the table.

He nudge Jared's side. Jared turned to him with his mouth full of food. "What?" He mumbled.

"What's going on with Jacob and Drake?" Paul asked as he glanced at the pair again, through the corner of his eye.

Jared swallowed his food before answering. "Nothing man, Jacob has just been a good friend to Drake. That's all."

"Are you sure?" Paul questioned. Jared sent his best friend a quizzical look. "Why do you care?" Paul glared at him. "I don't. I was just wondering." He answered before he began to eat.

Drake watched in amusement as he noticed Paul tense up as Jacob asked about the baby. It was almost as if he was jealous but Drake knew it was more to do with a sense of territory. Drake was pregnant with Paul's baby, making Paul's wolf very protective. He didn't want another male messing with what he had already left his mark on, meaning of course the baby.

But still he couldn't help but smile at Jacob even though Paul looked like he was about to punch Jacob in the face if he touched his bump again. Not that it was any of Paul's business as they were just pack brothers who happened to be having a baby together.

"Have you thought of a name?" Jacob asked before taking a sip of his water. Drake smiled, "I've thought of a few." He admitted. He blushed as he realised he had caught the attention of the whole table. Especially Paul's.

"Well?" Emily grinned. "Tell us some." She demanded rather than asked. Drake couldn't help but smile even more.

"I don't know, I guess I like Aaliyah or maybe something more traditional like Emma or Grace." He replied.

Everyone broke into small conversations on the names before Daisy leaned forward and turned to Paul. "What about you Paul?" She asked. "Have you thought of any names?"

The table went silent as Paul looked over at Drake. "Erm I don't know, I guess I would want my mothers name in there somewhere." He cleared his throat. "I've always liked the name Kiara."

"From the lion king?" Drake replied as he found himself smiling.

Paul nodded as he caught Drake's glance. "Yeah, I would of said Mufasa but that's a bit out there for a girl." In seconds everyone burst out laughing, including Drake. Paul chuckled to himself.

"It's a good thing you guys aren't having a boy. Or we'd have a little Mufasa Lahote running around." Seth laughed.

Drake grinned, "Yeah, I think I'm glad we're having an Aaliyah Kiara Lahote instead."

Paul couldn't help the smile forming on his face. Maybe this could work out after all. It wouldn't be easy that's for sure. But if it meant Aaliyah would be born into a happy environment, he would do whatever it took.

* * *

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

***Authors note***_ italics _- thoughts and memories

* * *

**Accidentally Perfect ❁**

* * *

**Summary:** Just when Paul was getting things right with Rachel he finds out a fling he had is five months pregnant with his child. Now he's torn between being there for his child and being the man Rachel wants to marry.

* * *

Chapter Three - Accidental Desires

* * *

**- Flashback - six months prior**

_Paul smirked as he watched a figure dance a short distance away from him. Normally by now he would of gone over and gotten a dance but not today. Today he just enjoyed the show as Drake swayed his hips better than most of the female imprints who danced with him. Paul smiled to himself as he took a sip of his beer. Tonight was the night._

_Tonight was the night he'd finally do it. Tonight was the last night he'd get the chance to do it. He was excited. He couldn't help but be. Rachel was away at some business conference which meant he had the house to himself. There would be no interruptions. No complications._

_Just one night to do it. To finally bed the little tease Drake. Paul found himself smirking again as he continued to watch.  
Drake must of felt someone watch him as he began to look around before finally spotting Paul who had no shame and continued to stare._

_Drake sent him a sexy smile as he continued to dance. Paul grinned and bit his lip as he did so. "Whatever you're thinking, don't."_

_Paul looked to his side and rolled his eyes as Jacob stood next to him with his arms crossed over his chest._

_"I wasn't thinking anything. I was just watching the girls dance." Paul lied._

_"Yeah right. You were watching him." Jacob scoffed._

_Paul chuckled. "Why does it concern you Jacob? You jealous?"_

_Jacob glared at Paul. "Jealous of what?"_

_Paul shrugged and smiled smugly. "Jealous that Drake wants me instead of you."_

_Jacob growled. "He doesn't want you. And it doesn't bother me."_

_Paul took another swig of his beer. "We'll see. I'll let you know how he begged for more after I bed him tonight." Paul said before winking at Jacob who was livid. Paul didn't know what Jacob's problem was and he honestly didn't care. He just wanted to ensure that he was the one taking Drake home and not spoil sport Jacob Black._

**- Present day -**

"Paul." Rachel said as she snapped her fingers in front of Paul's face as he zoned out. He shook his head as she gained his attention. "Sorry baby what?" He asked as he tried to remember what she had said.

"Urgh just forget it." Rachel said as she through her hands in the air and stormed into the kitchen. Paul quickly followed.

"Baby I'm sorry, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Paul, just go away." Rachel snapped. Paul sighed. "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

Rachel huffed before picking up her car keys. "I don't want to talk about it okay!" She shouted before pushing past Paul and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Paul asked as he chased her onto the porch. "To my dads to clear my head!" Rachel shouted back as she got into her car and reserved down their drive. Leaving her fiancé on the front porch. Paul sighed again and scratched the back of his head.

'What have I done now?' He thought as he dragged himself back into the house.

* * *

Drake wriggled in his seat as he tried to get comfortable. He was currently sitting in the living room but finding it incredibly hard to stay still. Sam laughed at him from his seat in the dinning room.

Drake turned to him and glared. "It's not funny. She won't stay still."

"Sounds like you've got an active little lady on your hands." Sam chucked. Drake glared again. "No shit Sherlock."

Sam laughed to himself.

Drake wriggled around a bit more before finally huffing in frustration and getting to his feet. "I'm going for a walk." He mumbled as he walked towards the door.

"Have fun!" Sam laughed after him before going back to his newspaper.

Drake ignored him and walked towards the border-line. "You like making me uncomfortable, don't you Aaliyah." He said as he looked down at his stomach. The baby kicked against his belly button as he did. "I'll take that as a yes." He laughed as he continued walking.

It wasn't long before he reached the boundary mark that separated LaPush from Forks. He took in a deep breathe as he hoisted himself on too of a large bolder, from which you could see not only the road to forks but also the ocean on the horizon. He slowly let the breath out as he watched the sun set.

He sat in silence for a few moments before a deep voice broke the peace and quiet. "You having fun?"

Drake turned to where the voice came from and smiled slightly. "I couldn't get comfortable at home. Aaliyah was restless."

Jacob smiled as he approached the bolder, topless. Drake assumed he had just finished patrol. "Sounds like you've got a active baby on your hands." He said as he took a seat next to Drake.

Drake laughed. "That's exactly what Sam said."

Jacob laughed a little with him. "Well how's little wolf doing now?" He asked.

Drake turned to Jake and smiled. "Little wolf?"

Jake shrugged. "Yeah.. Little wolf. Or would you prefer little Nashoba?"

Drake raised an eyebrow. "Nashoba?"

"It means wolf in Choctaw." Jacob explained. Drake mouthed "oh" as he looked down at his stomach. "My little Nashoba." He smiled. Jacob smiled as well.

"How is she? The little Nashoba?" He asked again. Drake grinned as he hugged his stomach. "She's good. Restless as ever but Carlisle says she's just perfect. Perfect size, perfect weight, perfect heart beat. She's just perfect."

"Of course she is," Jacob began. "She has you as a mother."

Drake felt his cheeks burning at Jacob's comment. He turned away sheepishly. Jacob smiled to himself as he watched Drake's reaction. He slowly touched Drake's chin and gently moved his face so Drake was looking at him. "Don't hide, you've got too much of a pretty face to hide it."

Drake blushed even more. Though it was hard to tell due to his dark complexion. "Thanks" he replied, his eyes avoiding Jacob's.

Jacob continued to smile. "Don't thank me. I only tell the truth."

Drake smiled. "If I didn't know any better Jacob Black, I could swear you were hitting on me." He joked.

"Maybe I am." Jacob replied seriously.

Drake shook his head, unwilling to believe Jacob's words. "you wouldn't. No one would. I'm damaged goods."

"Not even." Jacob argued. Drake sighed. "I am. Everyone thinks I'm okay but I'm not."

Jacob watched as Drake turned away from him and stared at his stomach. "He broke me Jake. I thought I was falling in love with him and he broke me the night I got pregnant." Drake whispered as he recalled the events of the night he got pregnant in his head.

"I'm scared to open up to anyone. I don't want to trust anyone." Drake admitted. "I trusted Paul with my heart and he broke it. I may not of been in love with the man but that was the closest I ever got to it and look what happened."

"Do you trust me?" Jacob asked. Drake turned to him and sighed. "Jake.." Jacob cut him off. "do you trust me?" He asked again.

"I can't. I want too but my trust only goes so far. I trust you with everything but I can't trust you with my heart." Drake replied. Jacob reached out and took Drake's free hand in his own.

"I won't hurt you like he did. I won't hurt you or Aaliyah. Ever."

"You can't promise me that Jacob." Drake replied softly. Ever fiver in his body whispered for him to believe Jacob. To start to a life away from Paul and the past but he couldn't do it because among those whispers was the echo of every night Drake cried, every tear he wept and how much his heart broke that night.

He had barely began to repair it so how was he meant to give it to another?

"Just give me a chance?" Jacob pleaded. Drake shook his head again. "I've got to focus on Aaliyah. I can't fall apart on her because someone broke my heart."

"Drake, just give me a chance to fix what he broke? Please?" Jacob cried.

Drake felt the tears well in his eyes. "I can't. I have to do this alone."

"But you don't." Jacob argued. "I want to be there for you and little Nashoba. You're not alone."

"Are you really going to betray your friend for me?" He asked. He already knew Paul and Jacob's friendship was fracture from the moment Paul asked Rachel to marry him but he also knew this would be the tip of the iceberg. Paul would see it as the ultimate betray not only on Jacob's behalf but Drake's as well. Not to mention how Rachel would feel about it.

Drake was sure the she-witch would be out for blood and to be honest, he was a little scared. Not of her. But of what she could do, not to him, but to his child. She wasn't even here yet but one wrong move and Paul could be ripped away from her before she would even know what a father is.  
That's what he didn't want. As much as he didn't like Paul, he was still her dad and he wanted to give her something he never had. A proper family..

Even if it wasn't exactly perfect.

"Your family?" He asked. Jacob shook his head in confusion. "This has nothing to do with Paul or Rachel." He argued. "This is to do with you and me so why are you letting the dictate your life?"

"I'm not." Drake shouted back. "This is nothing to do with them, it's to do with her." He said pointing at his stomach. "She already has a messed up family and she isn't even here yet. I'm trying to keep the peace so she can have a father."

"So this is about Paul?" Jacob replied. Drake groaned. "Have you not been listening?"

"Yeah I have and all of the just seems to be because of Paul."

Drake rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the rock they were currently sitting on. Jacob sighed "Drake, don't go.." He pleaded.

Drake refused to turn around as he walked back to the house he called home. He was upset. His skin itched and how he longed to phase so he could truly let out his frustration but he knew that it wouldn't be a good idea being so far along. Instead he took deep breaths in hopes of calming himself down though they did very little good. Far from it actually so instead of returning home he found himself walking to the last place he ever imagined heading too.

* * *

Paul huffed as he through himself onto Jared's couch. "I'm just so confused. It's like everything I do is just wrong." He moaned as he ran his hands through his hair.

Jared leaned back in his chair and sighed. "She's still obviously upset."

Paul sat up and sent his best friend a look. "You think?"

Jared chuckled. "Cut her some slack, she found out the love of her life cheated on her and now is having to divide his time between his life with her and his new baby."

Paul groaned as he leaned back. "I know but this isn't exactly easy for me either. It's as if she excepts me to abandon Drake and Aaliyah." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I can't do that to Drake.. I've already messed up with him as it is."

Jared hummed to himself. "Do you think you're starting to care for him?"

Paul sat up again, his time he swung his legs back onto the floor and leaned forward. "I've always cared for him. He's my pack brother and he's beautiful but.." Paul trailed off.

Jared raised an eyebrow. "But?"

Paul sighed again. "But I love Rachel. She's amazing, I can't imagine my life without her.."

Jared smiled slightly, "but?" He asked again.

"But sometimes I wonder what would happen if I broke it off and was to be with Drake and our daughter. Would it be easier or would I regret it?" Paul admitted.

"You've gotta make that choice Paul. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I want to get married and be happy." Paul replied. Jared nodded. "Then do that."

"But what if it means losing Aaliyah?" Paul asked. "What if marrying Rachel means I lose her?"

"I didn't say marry Rachel." Jared corrected. "I said get married and be happy. I never said to Rachel."

Paul nodded and pondered the thought as he leaned back against the couch. Jared smirked to himself as he too leaned back. He was quiet pleased with himself that he got Paul go pondered that thought.

It was a couple hours before Paul finally decided to leave the Cameron's household and head back to the place he shared with his fiancé. He put his hands in his pockets as he walked down the dirt road.

He hunched his shoulders as he walked. It was a chilly night and he couldn't help but wish he drove instead of walked the fifteen minutes to his home.

It took him a little longer to get home, as even though he was cold, he wasn't in any rush. He turned on to his driver and stopped in his tracks as he saw Drake sitting on his porch with his jacket wrapped tightly around his body.

"Drake?" He asked as he walked towards the younger male. As he rushed forward Drakes raised his head showing Paul his tear stained face and his puffy eyes. "Drake, what's wrong?" Paul asked as he went to help Drake up. Drake flinched away from Paul's touch, making the latter take a step back.

"Drake talk to me, is the baby okay?" Paul asked, the concern ringing through his voice. "Is Aaliyah okay?"

"Aaliyah is fine.." Drake sobbed. "It's me that's not." Paul sighed in relief as he took a seat next to his pack mate. Drake whipped his face and started at the road ahead of him. "I didn't know who else to come to."

Paul looked at his broken companion, he felt his heart sink at the sight of Drake's pain-filled eyes. "Want to talk about it?"

At that moment Drake broke into more tears as if he had been trying to hold them back. Paul's heart stopped as he pulled the sobbing teen into his arms. Drake couldn't help but collapse into Paul's embrace, even though he was the reason he felt his way.

He had come to shout at him, blame him for his current situation but after an hour of waiting he realised he couldn't blame Paul. Well he could but what good would that ever bring him? He would grow to resent the man and that wouldn't do either of them any good.

"Shhh.." Paul cooed. "It's okay, you're okay."

Drake shook his head against Paul's chest. "I'm not Paul." He pulled away from Paul's embrace and whipped his face again. "I'm trying so hard to be okay but.." He sobbed again. "But it's only getting worse."

Paul sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt you Drake. That was never my intention but I didn't think.."

Drake turned to Paul, his eyes full of tears. "You didn't think I actually cared?"

"I didn't think you cared that much." Paul admitted. Drake nodded "that was my mistake. Caring too much."

Paul continued to stare at Drake as he continued. "Now I can't care at all.. I can't care for anyone else. Getting hurt, hurts too much." Drake whispered as he rose from his seat and walked towards his home, leaving Paul alone on his porch. His heart slowly filling with regret.

* * *

The sun had barely rose when Drake found himself banging on the Black's front door. He took a deep breath as he heard someone stumble toward him.

In a moment Jacob Black opened the door. He rubbed his eyes as he came into view only dress in black boxer briefs. "Drake? What are you doing here?" He asked.

Drake gulped as his throat went dry. He had come here with a mental note of everything he had planned to say but instead it all vanished as Jacob opened the front door. "I.. I came-" drake stumbled. Jacob smirked as he leaned against the door frame.

"I came because.. Well becaus-" before he could finished he felt lips being pressed against his own, a hand on waist and one on the back of his head. Jacob smiled into his kiss as Drake began to kiss him back, overcoming his initial shock.

* * *

**To be continued**


End file.
